My Immortal
by ImperioYou
Summary: Leah thinks about Sam. How much her heart still longs for him. Song Fic: My Immortal by Evanescene. Leah/Sam.


This song reminded me so much of Sam and Leah. I love them together and I think that imprinting is not the best thing ever (or the second,or third, you get my point). I think they would be really cute together (from what i've read). Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Sam, Leah, and Emily. Evanescene owns the song _My Immortal._

**_

* * *

_**

**_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_**

I can't believe I still cried about Sam sometimes. I should hate him. I forgave Emily now why can't I do the same for Sam. Maybe it was because I had to hear about how much he loved Emily every freaking day. I mean its not his fault. It is the Cullens. If they would have never came to Forks then Sam would have never have changed into a wolf, meaning he would have never imprinted on Emily. Thats why I hate them so much, I mean beside the point were suppose to be enemies anyway. I am still waiting for the day that he will come walking through my door and tell me he loves me. But I know it will never happen.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

I try and try to over look him, but I can't. He was my first love and still is. We were engaged, not just boyfriend and girlfirend; I was his fiance. Everybody said we were just "highschool sweethearts", I guess we were, but no one knew the reason behind it. He had imprinted on my cousin, my best friend. I never liked the idea of imprinting, not only because it took Sam away from me, because it ties you to someone for life, you have to love them no matter what. They could be a mass murderer, but you think they're an angel sent down from heaven. 

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_**

I wish we could all go back to a few years ago when Sam was human, I was human, and Emily was my best friend. I remember that time when I was in 9th grade, he in 10th, and we went on our first date. It was a horror movie, about vampires. I never thought they existed; we laughed about that movie. If only I knew they would ruin my life in a few years. Then I remember when I was in 10th grade and we had our first fight. I didn't even remember what it was about; something stupid I bet. He felt so bad about arguing with me that he started to cry. It was so sweet. That was the night I gave my virginity to him. I love him so much.

_**  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

I couldn't believe Emily had the nerve to ask me to be her maid of honor. She should of been _my_ made of honor when _I _married Sam. I told her I would be and I had no clue why. That night I had a dream about my and Sam's wedding. It was an amazing dream until I woke up. A few weeks ago I saw them kissing and happy; that should have been me. I took a very long run that evening; 5 hours. Seth was the only one running. Thank God. I loved my little brother, he helped me through the whole breakup. Seth reminded me so much of my dad. I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me; just give me advice. Which I don't take from everybody, being the stubborn person I am.

**_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

After I graduated we planned on getting married and moving into a house on the edge of the reservation. We were going to have kids and live happily ever after. I should have known that life ain't a fairytale and expected a few bumbps along the road, but I didn't know our road would end so soon.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_**

I still remember the day he broke up with me like it was yesterday. It was our 4th anniversery together and he showed up 30 minutes late to the restraunt we were going to have dinner at. When he got their he looked sad and frustrated. I asked him what wrong, at first he ignored me, but then he ansewered; "We can't be together. I'm in love with someone else". I asked who and he whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear; Emily. After that he left, he had a lone tear going down his cheek. I broke down in front of everybody. One of the employees drived me home, which I am very thankful for. I didn't understand why he just fell in love with my cousin at the time. He only knew her for 3 weeks; he knew me all of his life. I became anorexic after that, I though why he dumped me was because I was fat. I was 30 pound under weight. When I went to the doctor they gave me anti-depressants, which helped. They also gave me pills to help get my weight back up. I never was fat in the first place, I was athletic looking. I quit my soccer and volleyball team, because Sam would use to love and watch me play, I coulnd't take it he wasn't there. It brought back to many memories.

_**  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

I finally got back to my normal self physically; I don't think I would ever get back emotionally. I dated every now and then, but no one felt like Sam. I heard the front door open. "Who is it?" I screamed. No one answered. I got up and walked towards the front door. I couldn't believe my eyes; Sam was standing there all red and puffy eyed. "What do you want?" I said harshly.

After a few seconds, he came up and kissed me. I must have been dreaming, yep, defiantly dreaming. His mouth felt so warm. Then he finally whispered, "You".

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**_


End file.
